No Human Man
by IsItDead
Summary: Sam is captured by an incubus. The incubus takes the forms of Dean and John who Sam secretly lusts after. O.C./Sam, John/Sam, Dean/Sam Wincest Daddycest Parental Incest Underage
1. Chapter 1: Incubus

**This is dedicated to Ishtar205, for the prompt. I hope that this is along the lines of what you wanted. **

**Sam is 14. **

No Human Man: Chapter One: Incubus

Sam doesn't know where he is. He hadn't paid any attention to that as he had run from the motel room. Living in such close quarters with his father and brother was getting to him. Seeing flashes of their skin as they changed. Always brushing past him as they rushed past. Their scent everywhere.

He could barely concentrate, always having to hide his erection from them lest they found out his secret: that it was them that he wanted.

He was always scared that he would call out for one of them in the middle of an obvious wet dream. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't want him with them anymore.

"There you are, Sammy!" Dean's words break his reverie. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?" Sam asks.

"Of course. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Dean throws an arm over Sam's shoulders, ruffles his hair. "Come on, let's go back to the motel."

Sam allows Dean to lead him, enjoying his older brother's warmth. Sam is paying so much attention to watching Dean that he doesn't notice until they're already inside that the building they walked into is definitely not the motel. The room is filled with expensive things and a massive bed.

"Dean? Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted some time alone with just you, little brother." Dean's fingers are playing with the hair at the nape of Sam's neck. Then suddenly Dean leans down and catches his mouth in a kiss. Sam automatically kisses back.

Dean's tongue slips into his mouth and Sam stumbles away. "You're not my brother! What are you?" He says in horror.

"I'm anyone you want me to be, baby. I'm an incubus."

Sam whirls around, trying to find a way out. He rushes towards the door.

"Hold it right there, Sammy." Sam freezes as John's voice echoes through the room. He turns to stare at the creature which has now taken the form of his father.

He can't make himself move as John-the incubus stalks towards him. Then John's calloused hand is on his face, tipping his face up. He opens his mouth so that John's tongue can push in. The kiss is brutal and soon Sam can't tell up from down.

The incubus starts to back him towards the bed as they kiss. Ridding Sam of his clothes as they move there. Then his legs hit the bed and he falls onto it. He moves back so that his feet aren't hanging off.

Dean is naked over him now. Sam gasps as his fingers press into him. Preparing the way for his cock. Soon the incubus decides that he's stretched enough and he removes his fingers from Sam.

Dean braces himself over Sam. "I love you, Sammy." he tells him. Kisses him softly. Then the incubus slowly sinks into Sam. "You feel amazing baby brother. You're so beautiful. So perfect around me."

Dean makes love to him. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Suddenly the cock inside of him grows and it is John who is inside of him. His thrusts are rough. "You love Daddy inside of you. You love being fucked by my giant cock." John pounds into him. Sam moans as his prostate is hit over and over by his father's cock.

Then the cock grows even larger. Though it is still John fucking him.

The incubus keeps switching forms between John and Dean, but it's cock keeps growing larger inside of him with every thrust.

"I can't take anymore. It's too big." Sam sobs.

The incubus licks the tears from his face. "You can and you will." Its cock expands even more. Sam screams in pleasure and pain as he is ploughed.

"You're going to take the full size of my cock. By the time I'm done with you, no human man will ever be able to satisfy you."

As he is fucked, Sam finds himself almost craving the burn that accompanies the incubus' cock growing larger inside of him.

Sam has no idea how long the incubus pounds into him, it feels like hours. Then suddenly the cock grows larger and the incubus stops moving.

"Look me in the eyes, Sam Winchester. You now have my true cock inside of you. Very few humans have taken the full size of on incubus member, and fewer have survived it. Many of them had their insides destroyed by the sheer size of it. I need you to trust me that I won't let any harm come to you."

Sam doesn't know why, but his mouth opens and he says, "I trust you. Now fuck me."

The incubus kisses him, then resumes thrusting. Sam lies there as the incubus rocks into him, unable to do anything else. He can understand how people could die from this if an incubus wasn't careful. Its cock is so deep inside of him and it stretches him to the brink. He can't even begin to calculate how many times bigger the incubus' cock is than a human's.

The incubus' fucks him carefully, making sure it doesn't damage anything. Sam screams as he comes, and as he lies there, the incubus thrusting inside of him to its own orgasm, he knows what it said was true: he'll never be satisfied by a human man now.


	2. Chapter 2: True Beauty

**This is dedicated to Ishtar205. I hope you enjoy!**

No Human Man: Chapter Two: True Beauty

Sam Winchester is truly beautiful when he is asleep and the incubus can't resist pressing a kiss to that sweet mouth. "Soon, you'll be begging for my cock in your every waking moment." He tells the sleeping teenager. Sam moans in his sleep.

The incubus slips his fingers between Sam's legs, teasing the boy's prostate. Sam's legs spread apart wider, as if he's waiting to be fucked. The incubus takes it as an invitation and presses his cock inside.

His cock is the size of Dean Winchester's at first, he doesn't want to harm Sam. As he rocks into the boy, Sam whispers "More. Harder." in his sleep. The incubus speeds his pace and lets his cock grow to the size of John Winchester's.

The bed moves as he takes Sam. He loves how Sam whimpers constantly. How he gasps as his prostate is nailed by the incubus' cock.

The incubus licks and sucks on the flesh of Sam's throat and shoulders as he moves in him. Marking the boy as his.

The more his cock grows the more frantic Sam's writhing is, the louder his cries. It lets the incubus know that he has picked the perfect lover.

His cock reaches it's full size and Sam is coming instantly.

The incubus decides to shoot his own essence into Sam, wanting to fill the boy's insides. Then resumes fucking him as if nothing as happened. His dick never having lost it's hardness.

* * *

Sam wakes to find himself completely impaled on the incubus' monstrous manhood. Sam moans loudly and Dean grins down at him. The incubus must having been thrusting into him for awhile, because Sam suddenly finds himself coming.

The incubus continues to thrust, then fills Sam with it's come. It pulls out of Sam, it's dick still diamond hard. Sam looks at it curiously. "I'm always hard." the incubus tells him. Sam shivers at the words and its heated gaze.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Sam crosses his arms and looks at the incubus.

"Oh, Sammy." The incubus says, "You'll never have to worry about eating again. "Lie back." Sam listens when it pushes against his chest.

It moves up his body so that it's knees are on either side of his head. "Open up, time for your nutrition."

Sam parts his lips and the incubus' cock(Dean-sized now) enters his mouth. "Now suck." Sam immediately obeys.

The incubus stares down at his cock in Sam's mouth. It is a truly beautiful sight. It makes him want to grip the boy's hair and fuck his face, but now isn't the time for that, he could save that for another day.

Soon Sam begins to suckle on the incubus' cock like an infant does its mother's breast. "You're a wonderful cocksucker." the incubus praises him.

The incubus can see that Sam is getting desperate, so he makes himself release.

"Make sure you swallow it all." Is Sam's only warning before the incubus' come fills his mouth. He swallows quickly. It keeps coming, and Sam keeps drinking it down. Sam is surprised when it stops, he had been beginning to think that it would go on forever.

Sam can't remember the last time he felt so full. It is a glorious feeling. He could get very used to it.

The incubus lies down beside him and Sam leans back into it. The incubus pets Sam's belly. "You're full of me, baby boy. You don't need anyone else." It kisses Sam softly and Sam kisses back. He is beginning to agree with the incubus.


End file.
